


Cereal Spooning

by RogueWolf



Series: Avenging Drabbles and Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is not a morning person, Burrito Bucky, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Natasha likes teasing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a man who appreciates good cereal. You know, the one where it's mostly filled with sugar and would give you a toothache in a day. But he also appreciates cuddling with his best man. Who said he couldn't do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal Spooning

“You’re moving too much,” Bucky grumbled, shoving his head halfway under a pillow. Steve smiled and poked Bucky’s side.

“Come on, Buck, I’m hungry.”

Bucky wriggled out of Steve’s reach, stubbornly refusing to open his eyes. “I’m tired. Go feed yourself.”

Steve laughed and leaned over to drop a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Bucky flapped a hand but didn’t say anything else, and Steve carefully slid himself out from under the covers, making sure Bucky was still covered. He slipped on his favourite lounge pants and sweater then padded out to the kitchen.

It was barely light outside, but Steve was used to that. He liked getting up early when the sun wasn’t up yet, so he could run without bothering anyone. He hadn’t been keeping to his schedule since Bucky showed up but...well, he was still getting exercise, it was just a little...different than usual.

He didn’t bothering turning on the kitchen lights, the soft glow from the windows more than enough to let him navigate the kitchen with ease. He opened the pantry door and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms before grabbing the milk from the fridge. He poured himself a bowl and ate it, leaning against the counter and watching the sun rise. He was on his second bowl when he heard whispers and giggles coming down the hallway.

Natasha and Sam walked in, stumbling against each other. Sam had an arm around her shoulders, while she had one wrapped around his waist. They had both obviously been sleeping, Natasha’s hair was mussed and wild and Sam had pillow marks on his cheek. They seemed startled to see Steve standing there, but then Sam smiled and gave him a fistbump.

“What’s up Steve? Gave up your early morning runs?”

Steve grinned and shook his head. “I figure I could do with a break. Besides, it’s not as much fun when my usual running partner isn’t there.”

Natasha snorted delicately. “I’m pretty certain that what you’re….doing….doesn’t count as a break.”

Steve flushed pink while Sam chortled. “Oh man, she’s not even had her coffee and the claws are out.”

Natasha smirked up at him and leaned in. Steve couldn’t see what she did, Sam had turned enough that his back was hiding Natasha, but he saw Sam gasp and stiffen, and then Natasha was stepping around him, to turn on the coffee pot and pull out her mug. Sam turned and Steve could see how Sam’s cheeks had darkened. He cleared his throat and then went to pull the orange juice from the fridge. Natasha slid him a glass without looking and Steve just watched, amused at how she was silently training Sam to not drink from the jug.

“You doing anything exciting today?”

Steve shrugged, “I’m probably going to head back to bed. I was up late last night.” He ignored Natasha’s choked laughter and hastily grabbed his bowl of cereal. “I’m going to head out, feeling real sleepy all of a sudden.”

Sam had the grace to look the tiniest bit contrite. “Yeah man. We’ll see you later.”

Steve raised his cereal bowl in a farewell salute then ducked out of the kitchen. He was barely a few feet away when he heard Sam and Natasha burst out into gales of laughter.

He was still shaking his head when he pushed his bedroom door open. Bucky had rolled himself up in the blankets, till all Steve could see was the crown of his head and the tips of feet sticking out from the covers. Bucky had his toes curled tight, as if he were cold, but too lazy to unroll the blankets enough to tuck his feet under them.

Steve walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, chewing another spoonful of cereal. It was silent for a few minutes and then Bucky heaved a sigh and moved his head enough that he could glare at Steve with one eye. “Do you know how loud that sounds?”

Steve shook his head and ate another spoonful. “Everything sounds loud to me, Bucky.” He made a happy little noise when he discovered the marshmallows clinging to the underside of his spoon. “It’s not my fault you’re not a morning person.”

Bucky shoved against the bed, almost upsetting Steve’s hold on the cereal bowl. “You left me and now I’m cold,” he grumbled. He held out an edge of blanket. “Come back.”

“Buck,” Steve protested, “I’m eating.”

“I don’t care,” Bucky said. “I’m cold.”

“At least let me finish this,” Steve told him.

Bucky shook his head and rolled closer to Steve, letting his head rest against his leg. “But Steve….” he whined. “That’s going to take forever….”

“You dork,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. But he obediently inched over on the bed, letting Bucky wrap the blankets back around him. He let Bucky push at him until he was half sitting, half lying on his side, and Bucky had curled around him, tucking his knees behind his and letting their feet tangle together.

“If I spill any of this cereal, you’re going to be the one cleaning it up,” Steve warned Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky mumbled. He pulled Steve closer until he could rest his head between Steve’s left arm and the space it made between the mattress. He flung an arm over Steve and sighed. “Night, punk.”

Steve patted Bucky’s hand awkwardly with the spoon. “More like morning, but I read you. Night Buck.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, and Steve could already feel it as Bucky’s body relaxed behind him, his breath evening out into soft snores. 


End file.
